The Yellow Wallpaper
by lonelyxlovely
Summary: Spike and Drusilla centric. Takes place in The Yellow Wallpaper house. Dru discovers the secret of the yellow wallpaper.
1. Chapter 1

This is loosely…well, more begotten by, "The Yellow Wallpaper" by Charlotte Perkins Gilman. Spike takes Drusilla to a house in the English countryside after their encounter with the mob in Prague before Season 2 of Buffy. Read on to find out more. As everyone knows, the Buffy characters belong to Joss Whedon. R&R please!

The sun had been down for what seemed like hours to Spike. He grumbled anxiously to himself. Drusilla swayed to music that only she could hear in the seat next to him. The car that they had stolen had managed to keep the sunlight off of them during the day, but Spike had wanted to make it to the house by sunrise, so it was also more of a prison after dark.

"Spike," Drusilla suddenly whined.

"What is it, love?" he asked, leaning over and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"It hurts," she whispered sincerely.

"I know, ducks. I know," he told her gently.

Just days ago, the two had narrowly escaped a mob in Prague, where Drusilla had been severely hurt. If it hadn't been for that damn sorcerer, Dru would have been fine. But now, she was in pain and Spike wouldn't stand for it.

"How do I make it better, love?" Spike asked after Drusilla whimpered again.

Drusilla's attention suddenly snapped. She looked out the window. A very tall hill loomed before them in the twilight.

"We're here," she said forebodingly.

"Yeah," Spike said proudly, now that Drusilla was suddenly feeling better, "that we are."

The house stood tall and foreboding in front of them in the moonlight. The white was fading and chipping terribly and the blue shutters were in desperate need of repair. The grounds were overgrown with weeds and what looked like it could have possibly been a flower garden at one time.

Spike smiled at this sight. It was perfect for his princess. Gently, Spike lifted Drusilla out of the car and carried her into the dilapidated house. She cooed softly at him and flung her arms around his neck.

"Things will be better now won't they?" she asked.

"We can only hope so, ducks," he told her.

She pouted a bit and let her head fall to his shoulder. She sighed into his ear and stared at the ground in front of Spike.

Spike carried Drusilla through the house as though they were newly weds. When he brought her to a set of stairs leading still further up the house, he stopped.

"That room," he explained, "lets in too much sunlight. We'll leave it alone."

Drusilla struggled against him until he let her down. Lightly, she touched the thick wooden railing. She stroked it gently and moved to climb the stairs.

"We're leaving it alone, Dru," he said firmly.

"There's something up there," Drusilla said absently. "Something wonderful."

She smiled devilishly and turned to Spike before racing up the stairs. Spike ran after her. She burst through the door with Spike not far behind. When she reached the middle of the room, she laughed.

Dust cloths covered the furniture in it and ugly yellow wallpaper covered the walls. Strips had been ripped from the wallpaper in places.

As Drusilla twirled around the room, Spike began tearing the cloths away from the furniture. Under them, he found a bed, a chest of drawers, a chair and a small table, each firmly nailed to the floor.

"It's beau'iful," Drusilla told him.

"But, Dru, the windows," he warned her.

"But I want this one," she said firmly.

Spike knew there was no use in trying to change her mind. There was something about this room that she liked. It could have been the fact that this room had once been used as a nursery.

Dawn was right on their tails and Spike could feel it. Quickly, he covered each of the three windows with the dust cloths.

So, as the sun rose, the two vampires lay down for a day's worth of sleep.

So, let me know what ya'll think. Hopefully I'll be able to give an ending to this story. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

_You all know the drill. Happy reading! And as always, R&R please! ___

When Spike awoke, the sun was just going down. Drusilla was already up. Spike looked at her curiously. She was pacing the floor, walking around the room, lightly touching the wall in places. She looked like she was listening.

"What's the matter, luv?" he asked her.

"Something," she whispered. "Something here somewhere. But where?"

"Well you have all the time in the world to look for it, luv," he told her. "Just don't wear yourself out. We're here to make you better, not make you worse."

"Alright, daddy," she replied absently.

Spike stepped out of the bed and grabbed his duster from the chair.

"I'll be back with dinner," he said before he opened the door and walked out of the room and out of the house. Drusilla made no reply. She was too busy listening to the wallpaper to make a protest.

Spike left the house with an odd sensation. He knew Drusilla was mad, but she had never been as bad as this. Her attention span was usually too short to amount to anything, let alone to investigate something that had caught her ears. Thinking little of it, he walked down the long driveway and onto the damp gray sidewalk in hopes of finding a decent meal in this pathetic little town.

In the house, Drusilla was left to her own attentions. She was left to explore the world of the yellowed wallpaper.

In places it was torn and severely peeling up from the wall. In other places, it lay flat as it should. The patterns seemed to shift every few minutes and Dru was sure someone was watching her from it.

"Daddy will be home, soon," she told the wallpaper gleefully. "And then you shan't bother me. I'll find out who you are."

Curiously, she searched it all day and had successfully made a literal dent in her search. When Spike returned to the room, a fresh young lass in arm, he found that Dru had dug a trench of sorts into the wall with her finger. He quickly dropped the frightened girl and rushed to Drusilla, who sat comfortably on the floor gazing at the wallpaper.

"You need to eat, luv," he told her. "You're not well."

"I feel fine," Drusilla said almost dream-like. "She really oughtn't creep around like that in the daylight. Too many people to see her. Naughty, naughty."

"Was there someone here, luv?" Spike asked suspiciously, looking around the room and in the closet.

Drusilla giggled and rolled over onto her back like a kitten ready to play.

"No," Dru explained through her giggles. "In the wall."

"In the - ?" he began to ask but never finished. "Right."

He then picked the girl up and flung her at Drusilla.

"If you eat, maybe she'll go away," he told her.

Drusilla gave him a funny look from the floor, but finally got up and dusted herself off. She accepted the girl gently. When Spike was satisfied, he went down the stairs to leave her in peace.

_There you have it. And maybe next time I can get a chapter up sooner. _


End file.
